Make Believe
by Hana Rui
Summary: Fiction 02 One True Thing. There is just so much that a woman like her can do after all—and only one true thing she can be sure of. RuAya. Sequel to 'Make Believe'
1. Make Believe

**Fandom: **Slam Dunk

**Summary:** It was the most taunting thing to ever graze his thoughts

* * *

**Title: **Make Believe

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing:** Kaede Rukawa x Ayako [RuAya]

* * *

Taunting. That simple ode of despondency was the most taunting thing to ever graze his thoughts. For how else could he describe something that stayed etched in his mind like a mulish mantra sucking the breath out of his body, inch by tormenting inch…?

It had been exactly a month since, they had already done what they were supposed to do, and still the thought just wouldn't leave him alone. It stayed with him like a nightmare he had been fated to wake into every single day for all eternity.

Worse, he could still remember the day it all began as though it was happening again right before his very eyes…

He wasn't really thinking of anything when he stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. Nor did he make much of what he said when Mitsui-_senpai_, the project organizer, asked him to read what was written on it.

The deal only began sinking in when the muffin-headed pointguard-cum-team captain started whining and appealing to trade places with him.

It was only then that the vaguely flushing rookie realized just what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"No." The word had spilled out of his lips before he could even think of saying it.

"What?" muffin-head cried out, brows almost flying off his face in exaggerated rage.

"You heard me," was his curt reply, deviously defying the other man to make him say otherwise.

And what followed next would probably have been the onset of another bloody ruckus in the gym, had Mitsui-_senpai_ not been quick enough to hold the rampaging midget in place.

He swore that if the guy had as much as gotten a punch in, he would have fought back with all his might. And it would all have been because of what?

He looked down at the piece of paper he was still clutching in his hand and had to fight off the grimace struggling to overcome his poker face. He could not believe he was going through all this trouble for such a lousy piece of… _junk_.

"My, you are really stubborn, aren't you?" the woman standing beside him sighed exasperatedly before pulling out her ominous looking paper fan and whacking her gnarling boyfriend in the head.

"A-Aya-chan…" Pouting and teary-eyed, the newly appointed team captain resembled a bratty child fresh out of a pitiless spanking session.

He almost scowled at the sight despite the amount of reserve he had placed upon himself. He honestly thought fretting over such a small matter was dumb, but he dared not say that in front of Ayako-_senpai_, could he? After all, he practically started it all by refusing to give up his _role_.

If so, then didn't that make him dumber?

"For crying out loud, Ryota. This is just a play. Get a hold of yourself!"

Ah, yes. It was just a play. He almost flinched at that biting piece of truth. It was all just an illusion they would be breathing life to on-stage for the stupid Christmas celebration.

And the miniscule parchment he held in his hand—quite too tightly as though his whole life depended on it—was his sole, priceless pass to turning that illusion into a Wonderland.

For it was only through this he could make himself believe she belonged to him.

"Well, don't mind that rowdy minstrel, my Prince," Ayako was saying while casually coiling an arm into his. "We're gonna show them all what a wonderful couple we make."

His heart skipped a bit, as though struggling to reach towards the skies.

But his arcane excitement died down just as easily when reality slowly began sinking in.

He knew quite too well she was saying that only in jest.

For she was already committed to the guy who was now glaring him down to the deepest dungeons of hell.

And it was right at that very moment of painful realization that the thought began slithering through his head.

_Don't say it like you mean it. I might end up believing you._

Taunting. It was the most taunting thing to ever graze his thoughts.

**-end-**

**Note:** _Written for **52_flavours** livejournal: Theme #02 The cruelest month_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. One True Thing

**Fandom: **Slam Dunk

**Summary:** Kaede Rukawa is a good actor. He just has to be. For how else could he have made that moment feel so real? Sequel to Make Believe.

* * *

**Title: **One True Thing

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **Angst

**Pairing:** Kaede Rukawa x Ayako [RuAya]

* * *

Kaede Rukawa was a good actor. He was a sensational artist. The kind whose name alone could draw sizable amounts of prestige and awed reverence on his trail.

He was a worthy paradigm of excellence. An exceptional Thespian of the modern times. He was a God of the craft. The king of the stage.

Yes, it was the truth. And yes, it just had to be.

For how else could he have made that moment feel so real?

Was it wishful thinking on her part?

Could be.

Perhaps she had been harboring a carefully hidden affection for the younger guy all along.

She could never really tell.

All Ayako knew was that, there was more to Kaede Rukawa than what he would normally let on. Than what he would _like_ to let on.

For one, he could put up an act enough to make anybody's head reel in amazement for all eternity.

And for the other...

The other reason was what had been making her senses reel with her head for weeks on end.

She knew she shouldn't really let herself be swayed by that single moment of intimacy.

She knew she shouldn't really be thinking too much about that simple kiss.

"How was it?"

She said it so herself. It was just a _simple _kiss. One they had to do for the sake of art.

A romance as make-believe as last month's Christmas play.

"Aya-chan...?"

So why was it that she could still feel traces of his warmth on her lips a month after the incident? Why did she still feel like it was the first real kiss she ever had?

"Aya...?"

How come she always felt like bursting into fiery bits of flesh whenever he stood by? Whenever he as much as looked at her?

"Hey..."

Ryota had been asking questions to which she could hardly come up with the safest answers.

Why could she not get that moment from off her mind anyway? Why couldn't she just convince herself that there absolutely was nothing to it?

For there really wasn't, was there?

"Aya-chan?"

Ayako had to blink her eyes several times before she finally remembered where she was. "Um...yeah?"

She was supposed to be in her boyfriend's house, sampling the brownies he had so painstakingly baked just for her.

"Is something bothering you?"

And here she was, thinking about another guy and that kiss they had shared on stage.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that..."

This was the very reason why she had to stay focused on the best excuse she could possibly come up with.

"Did I mess up with the brownies again?"

How else could he have made that kiss feel so real anyway?

"Oh no. The brownies are fine. Taste better than the last ones."

_It is the truth._

"Phew! I'm glad I made it right this time."

_It just has to be._

"You need to work a little bit more on the flavor, though." She smiled affectionately and met Ryota's lips in a rather deceptive space.

There was just so much that a woman like her could do after all—and only one true thing she could be sure of.

"Hai! Anything to make you happy, Aya-chan!"

Kaede Rukawa was a good actor.

"Ditto, Ryota."

And so was she.

**-end-**

**Note:** _Written for **52_flavours** livejournal: Theme #10 One true thing_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
